1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to displaying an amount of scattered radiation generated during X-ray radiographic imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic image processing apparatus detects abnormalities in a human body by using radiation. Examples of the medical imaging devices using radiation may include X-ray apparatuses that acquire an X-ray image by irradiating X-rays to a portion of the human body.
The X-ray apparatuses are widely used in chest imaging, abdomen imaging, skeleton imaging, nasal sinuses imaging, neck soft tissue imaging, and breast imaging.
Referring to FIG. 1, an X-ray apparatus 20 is disposed in a radiation lab 10.
The X-ray apparatus 20 generates and irradiates X-rays to a patient 11 located on a table 21. The X-ray apparatus 20 senses X-rays passing through the patient 11 and transmits a sensed X-ray signal to a workstation 30.
The workstation 30 receives a command to manipulate the X-ray apparatus 20 and controls the operations of the X-ray apparatus 20. FIG. 1 illustrates that the workstation 30 is disposed to be spaced apart from the X-ray apparatus 20.
Although the irradiation range of X-rays of an X-ray apparatus is limited by using the collimator, generation of scattered radiation caused by collision between X-rays and the objects or other substances is unavoidable. The scattered radiation spreads across a space in which the X-ray apparatus is located.
The patient who is subjected to the radiographic examination and users, such as medical radiation technologists, doctors, or nurses, are exposed to the scattered radiation, which may have harmful effects on the human body.
However, the X-rays and the scattered radiation are not visible to humans, and, thus, the users cannot know even when a large amount of scattered radiation is generated.